List of Demon Doors (Fable)
This is a list of 15 different Demon Doors found in Albion in Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters, and Fable Anniversary. The last three Doors can only be opened in Fable: The Lost Chapters and Fable Anniversary. Fable Demon Doors The Library Arcanum Location: Heroes' Guild Description: "Your path is dark. Only a light will reveal it. And you are not bright enough." Solution: Turn on the lamp in your inventory. Reward: Making Friends, Book of Spells, Howl Tattoo, Elixir of Life Note: In Fable, this door cannot be opened after the Try to Stop Jack of Blades quest card has been accepted. The Arboretum Location: Greatwood Gorge Description: "This is the deal. You perform an act of great evil in my sight, and I'll pop open." Solution: Murder multiple villagers or bodyguards in front of the door, eat 11 Crunchy Chicks (if you are fully good), or be 100% evil. Reward: Wellow's Pickhammer Note: If you are playing the Fable' or Fable: The Lost Chapters, you will need to talk to the Demon Door before you eat the crunchy chicks so that he can actually see you do the deed. In Fable Anniversary all Demon Doors have their eyes open before you talk to them. Darkwood Sanctum Location: Darkwood Marshes Description: "Beware, traveler - I block the way to all but the most combat-hardened. If you request, my Guardians will test your mettle in combat. Meet their challenge, and the reward I hide is yours." Solution: Kill the waves of summoned Hobbes. Reward: Dark Will User's Outfit The Old Kingdom Spring Location: Barrow Fields Description: "Oh no, not again. Another bony adventurer seeking to plunder my riches. I'm not interested in your meager frame. Get some meat on you! I want beefy! Blubbery! Plump! Porcine! Stop being a slave to public perception, and treat yourself. Pies, meat, beer, anything; but lots of it! Eat yourself large, and you'll be welcome here!" Solution: Eat any kind of food until you are obese. Reward: Will Master's Elixir The Secret Haven Location: Rose Cottage Description: "I never open on a first date. My heart has been broken too many times before. I could only let someone who really loved me through." Solution: Give the door a gift like roses or a box of chocolates. Also, asking it to marry you will work, though this is not recommended as it is expensive. Reward: Will User's Bright Outfit The Butterfly House Location: Greatwood Caves Description: "I need to see your Combat Multiplier get higher before I swing ajar." Solution: Get your multiplier to 14 or higher and speak to the door. It's recommended to perform this in the nearby Hobbe Cave. Reward: Cutlass Bluetane Witchwood Cavern Location: Witchwood Stones Description: "I only open to those who know my name. If you know it, find and hit the magic stones to spell it out. Only one person knows my name, but I doubt you'll find him. Even at the Temple of Avo." Solution: Spell out the word "HITS," by striking the stones. Reward: Health Augmentation, Chainmail leggings, gems, and some books. Note: If you spell 'SHIT', two Balverines will appear and attack you. The Hidden Copse Location: Knothole Glade Description: "If you can hurt my face with an arrow, I'll crack wide open for you." Solution: Fire an arrow at the face of the Demon Door with a Longbow/Crossbow of Ebony quality or higher (A Master longbow/crossbow or Skorm's Bow is recommended; Skorm's bow can be obtained early in the game). There is another option, however. You can use an Oak Longbow/Crossbow and charge it and/or use the Multi Arrow spell. Also, a level 3 Fireball to the door's face will work. Reward: Elixir of Life The Bitter Shrine Location: Abandoned Road Description: "What? Oh. You're not one of them, are you? My eyesight's not what it used to be. One was a gallant knight. His plate armour was so shiny. Probably what did my eyes in. Then there was an evil mage, wore the darkest magical robes you ever saw. The last was a rogue - a bandit, bit like the chaps here." Solution: Wear the Bright Plate Outfit and talk to the door. Repeat the same process while wearing the Dark Will User's Outfit and the Bandit Outfit, in that order. Reward: Dollmaster's Mace Note: In Fable: TLC and Fable Anniversary, if you complete The Final Battle and choose to wear Jack of Blades's Mask, it cannot be removed and will prevent you from wearing the Bandit Bandana, thus preventing you from opening the door. (In Anniversary, Jack's Mask can only be removed through a save exploit.) Gibbet Woods Location: Headsman's Hill Description: "Only by defeating another Hero in combat will I open for you. Got that? I mean, how simple are you? '' '''Solution:' Defeat Thunder during the Mayor's Invitation quest. Reward: Mana Augmentation, Thunder's Helmet, Silver Key Note: The door only serves to prevent you from leaving during the fight with Thunder. If you choose to expose Lady Grey's deeds instead of marrying her, you will lose the opportunity to fight Thunder and the door will be inaccessable, although it is possible to glitch down to the area. Near the ledge where you would have fallen off fighting Thunder at Headsman's Hill, there is a chest. Stand as close to the left side of the chest as you can, then use your Guild Seal to teleport to another location, and then recall teleport back. This method will not reward Thunder's Helmet trophy or entry into the door, however the Mana Augmentation in the cave and Silver Key in the pond will still be available. The Lost Garden Location: Grey House Description: "Single men not allowed. You need a ball and chain. A posh one with a title." Solution: You must be married to Lady Grey to get into the door. Reward: Ronok the Axe Note: If you choose to expose Lady Grey, rather than marry her, opening this Demon Door will be impossible. Old Graveyard Path Location: Lychfield Graveyard Description: "Leave me alone, you organic pustule. I only open for Nostro, the ancient guardian of the door. Not for you. And not for that rancid gravekeeper." Solution: Collect the pieces of Nostro's armour and restore them to his skeleton. Reward: Access to the Old Graveyard Path (and eventually Bargate Prison). Fable: TLC and Fable Anniversary Demon Doors Prophets' Chamber Location: Lookout Point Description: "You bear the mask of Jack of Blades. The Prophets had foreseen the coming of such a legend among Heroes. The rise of the summoners in the Northern Wastes marks the arrival of a new threat to all things living. We have long dreaded this portent. Behind my walls lies the Fire Heart. There you will speak to the Prophets who watch over it. You may enter now. But beware the beating of the Heart. It has burned many before you." Solution: Once inside, complete the puzzles to either free or kill the imprisoned Prophets. Reward: The Fire Heart Bleached Bone Island Location: The Necropolis Description: "I never wanted to be a Demon Door. All this waiting around. All the riddles. It's no life. Oh, if only I'd been born a Silver Key chest. I just love those little Silver keys. So shiny...So silver...I'd do anything for some of my own. Give me yours, please? I'll let you through and everything." Solution: Give the Demon Door all your silver keys. If you have avoided obtaining any silver keys prior to meeting the door, he will accept that and open straight away. Otherwise, it is advisable to open the door after you have opened all the Silver Chests, as you won't get the keys back. Reward: The Bereaver Additional Loot: '''The ocean surrounding the island has an immediate supply of 5 Moonfish, weighing upwards of almost 50 pounds and 3 feet in length. The Desolate Abbey '''Location: Darkwood Bordello Description: "It's a hard life being a stone door. You know when I last had a physical relationship? No? Try "never." So, I've decided to live vicariously. Now, I only open to "men of the world", and I'm afraid you haven't even left the house yet. Come back when you're a real stud." Solution: Have sex 10 times. Reward: Pimp's Hat Note: It doesn't matter who you have sex with, or where you have sex. All that matters is you have sex 10 times. In other words, having sex with your spouse counts towards the Demon Door's requirements. Videos File:Fable Anniversary - How to open all 12 Demon Doors File:Fable TLC - Demon Doors Category:Fable Locations Category:Demon Doors Category:Fable TLC Locations